1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to locks and more particularly to door locks used to prevent tampering or attacks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal deadbolt locks include an interior bolt that moves inward and outward from the outside edge of the door to selectively disengage and engage, respectively, a complimentary-shaped hole formed on the door jam when the door is closed. The lock normally includes an outer key hole coupled to an internal lock assembly that allows the bolt to be manually moved inward and outward by a user standing outside the door with a proper key. Attached to the lock assembly and located on the inside surface of the door is a knob that allows the bolt to be manually moved inward and outward when standing inside the building. Most deadbolt locks include a decorative cover plate located over the inside surface of the door that fits under the lock that helps hold the knob in place on the door. Sometimes screws extend through the cover plate to hold it in place on the door.
It is well known that if the key to a deadbolt lock is lost or stolen, an unauthorized person may use the key to unlock the deadbolt lock and enter the building. Heretofore, various devices have been invented that are designed to prevent rotation of the inside knob on a deadbolt lock. Unfortunately, all the devices are limited to a specific deadbolt lock design and usually require modification of the door itself.
What is needed is a deadbolt lock knob resistor that can be used on a large variety of different deadbolt locks and does not require modification of the door.